Vienna
by loveonspeedial
Summary: HIATUS! Adrienne Monroe is 19, pregnant, and hoping that one morning she just won't wake up. Dean Winchester is oblivious of the fact that a young girl is carrying his child. But Sam's vision and Dean's haunting nightmare lead them to her and the demon.AU
1. Tomorrow

19-years-old, pregnant, and living in a tiny cabin-like house with her sister, three children, and their various "uncles." This was the last thing that Adrienne Monroe pictured when she was a little girl. The worst part, there was a man out there who once loved her enough to take her in his arms for a night, but then run off to another town with his father in the morning. Far away, to a place where, "it's not safe."

"_Usually, the dumber they are, the better, but… I don't know. She's' different, Dad."_

The voice replayed in her mind so many times. Much like the night she got pregnant. She remembered wrapping him in her arms as he cried over everything he had ever bottled up inside of him. She remembered hearing him say that he trusted her and allowing him to kiss her. After that, it was all sweat and passion. She would never forget his breath against her neck, murmuring her name sensually. Or the way that, as his mouth found her mouth in the dark, the soft voice that echoed "yes" was hers.

Now all Adrienne wanted was to curl up and die. This life she was living was not her own. She had tried to convince herself that this was all just a nightmare. That it was only a dreadful dream and she was really sleeping, tucked away under the blankets. She hoped that when the baby came, it would wake her up, and she's go back to a size two and able to walk in heels for more than six seconds.

Adrienne took a deep breath and all she could smell was poor. It was her unmarried sister with three children, all having different fathers, and the men coming in and out of their lives. "Is _this_ what my baby has to look forward to?" Adrienne asked herself. Life was suddenly becoming exceedingly horrendous very rapidly. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

As she drifted off into sleep, she distinctly heard a man's voice. Her sister, Claire, had another one. Her children were staying with their friends. The house seemed quiet for a few moments. That was until he got her on the kitchen floor. Adrienne heard shouting from there and names being shrieked. This man's name was Troy. Claire shouted ecstatically, creating a sick feeling in Adrienne's stomach. This one would be out the door in a few minutes and when Claire went to work, Adrienne would scuttle out of the bedroom and pour bleach on the floor to clean it thoroughly. For now, she pulled a portable C.D. player from under the bed, placed the headphones on her ears, and waited for the sexual escapade to be over.

Ten minutes later, the door closed, the shower started, and the smell of sex filled the kitchen. A dressed, clean, and smiling Claire peaked her head through the door of Adrienne's room.

"I'm going to work. If Leah or Margie call, tell them where I am," Claire instructed with a grin.

"Sounds great," Adrienne said sarcastically.

"Bye-e-e!" She hollered in a singsong voice.

Adrienne got to her feet and waddled into the laundry room. She took the jug of bleach into the kitchen and poured it on the floor. She pulled a surgical mask from a safe in her closet, changed into an old pair of scrubs that she used in medical school, and began to cleanse the tile of body fluids. It took ¾ of a can of air freshener to rid the house of the bleach smell. Of course, the baby finally caught a whiff of the cleaner, forcing Adrienne's head over the toilet.

As she sat on the floor of the bathroom, she wondered what the father of her child was doing. She wondered if he was thinking about her at all. All of a sudden her head felt to heavy, so she allowed it to rest against the wall. The house was so still and quiet. For once in the past seven months, everything seemed somewhat peaceful. Then that night flashed before her again and she thought she might explode. _Where could he be? Did he really love me or was it all in my head? What am I going to do?_

"I think about that tomorrow," Adrienne thought out loud, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep...


	2. Save her

"Adrienne!"

Dean sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. This had been the fifth nightmare in the past two weeks. The light on the nightstand turned on and illuminated the room. Dean glanced over at his younger brother, Sam, who watched him sleepily. Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"2:46. Go back to sleep, man," Dean snapped.

"Having another nightmare?"

"No," he lied, his voice trailing off.

"Was it about that girl again?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I've had the dream for seven months. I don't know why though. I can't get her out of my head. I mean I slept with another woman and I've looked at other women. It's weird, her eyes… all I can see is her eyes and fire. It's just really weird."

"Sounds weird. Maybe its just stress. Try and get some rest, Dean."

Sam turned the light back off and the room returned to its normal state of darkness. Dean stared at the ceiling for a while until he fell back asleep and he began to dream. He took a deep breath and _Versace Yellow Jeans Woman™ filled his nostrils and the laughter of a baby pervaded his ears._ This was the same dream as before, but maybe it would end differently. He hoped that it would end altered. The last thing he wanted was to wake up screaming again.

_Dean was dressed in loose cotton pants and a matching white shirt that was opened at the top. He was lying on a soft four-poster bed, also covered in white cotton. In the distance, he could see a white cradle, where a youthful brunette twirled in circles, arms wide open. He leaped off the bed and ran toward the girl. He called her name once and she turned toward him and held her arms open to embrace him. As soon as he got close to her, she was gone. Dean looked down into the cradle and saw the baby in a pink blanket. He put his hand down and stroked her thin hair and felt a drop of liquid fall on his hand. He looked up, and above him the woman who was unmistakably Adrienne was plastered to the ceiling, which seemed to just be logs tied together. The logs caught on fire and Dean's eyes met with a pair of emerald eyes that appeared to be pleading. She mouthed "save her" and Dean picked up the infant and looked back up at those green eyes and began to cry._

_"Save her!" she shrieked in what sounded like a whisper._

_Dean looked at the newborn and did what she told him to. He ran as far as he could, not falling once. He placed the little girl on his lap and sobbed. He gazed at the smoke that billowed out of the ground. He whimpered, holding the tiny child, and the smoke stopped. From where the smoke was, a man appeared carrying a woman in his arms. He approached Dean and laid her at his feet._

_"I think this belongs to you," he said, blinking only once to reveal black eyes._

A violent shake woke Dean up this time. Sam was leaning over him, his eyes full of panic.

"What color were her eyes?" Sam asked frantically.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl in your dream. What color were her eyes?"

"They were green. Why?" Dean said groggily.

"Because I just had another vision. I saw the woman in your dream. She's going to die!"

Dean's eyes focused very quickly after that. He stood, got dressed, and grabbed the keys to the '67 Chevy Impala. Sam followed very quickly. In a matter of minutes they had checked out of the hotel and were on the road, AC/DC blasting on the stereo.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"Stillwater, New Jersey. You okay, man?"

Dean just nodded. He didn't know what else to do and Sam was already worried. The entire way there, all he could think of was that dream. "Save her! Save her!" It played in his mind. Much like the night he made love to Adrienne. He remember crying, trusting her, muttering her name into her skin, and hearing her delicate voice whisper "yes" in the dark. He had to save her.


	3. I am

_So many_

_Bright lights they cast a shadow_

_But can I speak_

_It's hard understanding I'm incomplete_

_A life that's so demanding _

_I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I can't speak…_

Main Street. There was a gas station, diner, minuscule hotel, general store, etc. It was where everyone in the town gathered and were welcomed, the hub of the society. The vintage automobile pulled into the gas station. Dean looked around. He had only hoped that she'd be out in the open somewhere, but as Sam had mentioned as they entered the community, it was small and everybody probably knew everybody. The brothers strolled across the lane to the diner. They went up to the counter and waited to speak to someone.

"So we're just going to jump head first into this?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Don't we always? Plus, it's not like I've never met the girl before. I mean, I slept wi—Hi!" Dean said, his thought cut off by the waitress who approached them.

"Hey, guys. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're looking for a woman named Adrienne. She's about 5'6", brunette, green eyes."

"Oh, yeah. You'll probably find her in the library. She's a major nerd who thinks that just because she graduated high school at 16 at the top of her class and was pre-med at Yale, that she's so great!" she pouted, walking away in a huff.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"See, I never got that impression of her," Dean sighed.

The men walked a few blocks down and saw the library, shining brightly in the sunlight. The waitress was absolutely right about where to find her. Adrienne would often visit there. It seemed to be her alcove and where she felt the safest. In the few months she had lived there, she had read classic novels by Dickens and Steinbeck, plays, poetry, and various nonfiction works. Since meeting Dean, she had also read virtually every book on anything supernatural. Part of her was interested, the other curious.

Sam and Dean walked into the building, hoping that she was there and suddenly, that familiar aroma of Versace perfume settled into Dean's nostrils again. He looked around him anxiously and finally spotted her long, dark curls and the side swept bangs that almost covered her left eye. She looked no different except for the insignificant weight that had been added to her petite frame. Her face was still buried in a book, the same way it was when he first saw her.

"Adrienne," he whispered softly, forgetting about her excellent hearing.

She glanced up from the text and Dean's eyes connected with the bright green ones that peered back from her china-doll-like face. For the first time in a very long time, his knees felt as if they were about to give in. Although he couldn't see it, her eyes were filed with panic. As he drew near her, Adrienne gathered her books and scuttled away, revealing to him her protruding stomach. Abruptly, Dean stopped in his tracks. Sam, following behind him, looked down at his older brother.

"How far along did she look to you?" Dean asked apprehensively.

"About seven months."

"That's what I thought. Stay here, Sam, or go read or something."

Dean walked off in the same direction as Adrienne, desperate to find her. As he went up and down the aisles, he looked through the shelves, which is how he finally caught another glimpse of her. He walked into the adjacent passage, where he stood at stared at her for a while. She stood uncomfortably, shifting her weight from one foot to the other many times. At last, she returned his gaze; her eyes welled up with tears.

"How'd you find me?" Adrienne asked.

"It's kinda a long story." he replied, trying not to cry himself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"By the time I found out it was too late. You were gone. So I moved in with my sister and I've been there ever since. I don't what to say. I can't hate you by any means, but I still don't understand why you're here."

"I told you about what happened with my mom, right? Well, my brother and I are working together now trying to find the thing an-"

"Where's your Dad? Is he okay?"

"He's gone," Dean answered solemnly. "Anyway, my brother has these visions because, well he's a freak, but he had one about you. And in this vision, the same thing that happened to my mom might happen to you. The worst part is, I've been having dreams too."

"About me?"

"Yeah, about you. You were trapped on a ceiling and telling me to save the baby, which I assume is ours, and I would wake up screaming."

"Dean… You show up here and aspect me to come crawling back, and I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but it's not going to happen. I went four months vomiting and past three eating barbeque potato chips, rocky road ice cream, and drinking Shirley Temples like they're going out of style. I was a one-night stand. I get it, there's no need to tell me any different. Unfortunately, it wasn't just one night for me, it's been several. I'm sorry if I don't believe a word you say," Adrienne told him, as she began to walk away from him.

Dean stood stunned. He thought a minute more.

"It's a girl," he confessed.

Adrienne stopped. Slowly, she turned around and her breathing became very heavy. She was panicking inside and Dean could tell. Terror swelled within her and her fists tightened, then relaxed once more. She glimpsed at her feet and slowing brought her head up to look at him.

"How'd you kn-"

"In my dream, the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. I know there're guys that like wearing pink, but, you know," he responded with a snort.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Dean?" Adrienne asked crossly.

"I want you to listen to me. This always happens when the kid is six-months-old and, obviously, this one's nowhere near that age. So, Sam and I are just going to have to stay with you and protect you until then."

"How the hell are you going to stay with me? Look, I've… we've been just fine. You can't fix this."

He tried talking her into him staying with her, but every offer he made, Adrienne just declined them. He tried telling her he cared, but she shot him down. Dean thought of more ideas and only came up with one. In Laurence, Kansas, there was a safety deposit box with money that was supposed to get him into college so many years ago. That would never be happening, but Dean knew his father's cash would still go to good use: finding a place to live until the baby was born, because although Adrienne was just another one-night stand at that time, her courage and stubborn nature drove him to believe that, maybe, the reason she preoccupied his thoughts wasn't because she was in danger. It was because he hadn't lied when he told her that he trusted her. _I think I'm in love. No, I am in love._

_

* * *

_

Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance


	4. Home

A week later, Sam and Dean returned with the money for a small house not far from where Adrienne lived with her sister. It also wasn't much bigger, but it was a house. Not a dormitory at Cornell University, a tiny two-bedroom apartment that was shared with a trashy girl who insisted on leaving her thongs in the bathroom and having sex with the door wide open, and it certainly wasn't a Lincoln-esque log cabin in the back woods. It wasn't on a main road, but the church was less than a mile down the street and there was cornfield behind them. Plus, Dean was the father of this child and even though Adrienne didn't trust that he cared as much as he said he did, it wasn't going to stop what he was to the human being she carried inside of her.

"You always have a place to stay if things don't work out there," Claire told her younger sister.

"Thanks, Claire," she said, placing her clothing in a cumbersome suitcase.

"You'll come and visit me?

Adrienne nodded.

"And make sure that cutie calls when you go into labor?"

"Of course," she laughed, zipping up the valise.

Adrienne promised to call and visit occasionally, hugging Claire. Dean stood on the front porch, waiting for Adrienne. He took her luggage from her and carried it to the car. She hugged her sister once more and stepped cautiously down the stairs. She hopped into the car, waved to her nieces and nephew, and watched as they faded away behind the pine trees that grew along the edges of the road. Dean sat in the driver's seat, fiddling with the volume of the radio. Sam smiled at his brother's sudden concern of this young girl who he hadn't known for anymore than a total of a month. Adrienne stared out the window, keeping a tally in her mind of every deer she saw along the way. Dean fixed the mirror only once, to see the reflection of her glimmering emerald eyes.

When the Impala pulled into the driveway, Adrienne was shocked to find that she was about to live in a cream-colored two-story house with navy blue shutters and a white picket fence. The front lawn was a lush green that contrasted with the hanging baskets, which contained some variety of ivy. Adrienne stood at the gate, mesmerized. Sam opened the entrance for her, almost as if to say, "I swear you're not dreaming." Of course, the painful kick that came from her uterus confirmed it. After she walked through the bulky door though, Adrienne was positive that it was all in her imagination. The entire home was furnished. That's when she turned to Dean.

"Like it?" he asked, a goofy smile on his handsome face.

"More than you even know," she sighed.

The sounds of footsteps on the wooden floors echoed through the silent house. It hadn't been lived in for so long and now the dwelling was being occupied again. Tears welled up in her eyes and one rolled down her cheek. Dean stood beside her and tenderly wiped it away with his thumb. Dean showed her upstairs where the bedrooms were.

"It's got four small rooms. One for Sam, the baby, you, and me, that is if you want a separate bedroom," Dean explained to her.

Adrienne turned to Dean with a genuine smile on her face for the first time in years. He smiled back, helped her unpack. He left her alone to take a nap in her new bed, shutting the door gently. Dean walked down the stairs again into the kitchen where Sam was making a list of the other things they would need.

"What's that smile, man? It's starting to freak me out a little bit," Sam joked.

"Shut up, dude. I don't know, it's just… she's so reserved and quiet. Sorta weird for me, right?"

"Just a bit."

Dean smiled to himself again. This wasn't like him, all erratic and foolish, but he enjoyed it. He felt dizzy and weird, but he missed it. She had brought all of that out. Unfortunately, the reason they were there wasn't because they were meant to be together. They may have been polar opposites, but he was no Robert Redford, she was no Barbra Streisand, and this was not _The Way We Were_. For that, he was truly sorry. He had hoped it would only be that easy, but with his father gone, he had to make sure he protected Sam, Adrienne, and his unborn daughter. Though, maybe it would be easier staying in one place. Staying in a home…


	5. That's Our Baby

Adrienne had been waking up the same way for the last couple of months: a kick. The baby had become her own personal alarm clock. She sat up in bed, grabbed the bottle of prenatal vitamins from her tote bag, and shuffled down the stairs in the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table reading his father's journal and Sam sat across from him on his computer. They both turned to look at her at the same time and hollered "Good morning, sunshine." Adrienne looked at them, shook her head and laughed.

"How is she this morning?" Dean asked.

"Fine, I guess. Why?" Adrienne said, apprehensive.

"Just wondering. What? A guy can't worry about his kid? Jesus. You ask one simple question and people start jumping down you're throat," he said, teasing her.

"Your sarcasm really isn't need this early in the morning."

"You'll get used to it," Sam said with a snicker.

Adrienne sat down in the third seat, rubbing her temples. Everything seemed perfect, but there was always this black cloud hanging over each joyful moment. She may had been Jewish, but she wasn't Barbra Streisand and Dean didn't happen to be Robert Redford, although they did look a tiny bit similar. Adrienne knew deep down that there was something trying to kill her. Something wanted her dead for some reason, and it was bound to possibly hurt her child. She couldn't decide which was worse. If she had known all this, she probably would have gone through with an abortion, but the smell of the clinic and the single scream of a girl from somewhere behind the door made her get up and leave. She cried so hard that day, she was afraid that she wouldn't have any tears left in her, but there were so much more than she had anticipated.

Now, she wanted nothing more than to give birth. She wanted to see her daughter, what she looked like, if she had her eyes or Dean's. She wanted to count the little toes on the foot that had been kicking her for so long. Somehow, the baby read her mind and gave another swift kick. Suddenly, Adrienne grabbed Dean's hand. He looked just as bewildered by the action as she felt. Another kick. Dean stared at his hand on her stomach, amazed at what he had just experienced. He looked up at Adrienne as she moved his hand over to where the heart was. His two fingers felt a tiny pulse and he began to laugh. She couldn't tell if he was crying from laughing so hard or he was laughing to cover up his crying. She had only hoped it was the latter.

Dean kissed her hand and whispered, "That's our baby." Adrienne nodded with a smile and turned back to her thoughts. She knew now, that everything would soon be okay, and she was safe in this home that they'd built.


	6. All A Dream

"NO!" Adrienne screamed, acting more her age than her normal 19-going-on-35 attitude.

"Why the hell not?" Dean shouted back.

"Why should I have to explain? You knocked me up! I shouldn't have to explain anything to you ever again," she snapped.

Sam had left them alone for the first time. It was for a good cause and the two started out fine, but once he had brought up going into town for whatever she needed, Adrienne lost it. She had to walk slow and looked like she had just shoved a beach ball under her shirt, but her "condition" wasn't going to keep her from doing things on her own. It seemed to her that every time a woman got pregnant she would suddenly become less of a person, like she was helpless and in need of rescue whenever she stood or shifted in her chair.

"I hate to bring this up, but where were you for the past seven months, huh? Off playing Ghost Busters with your brother, right? You know what I was doing? TAKING CARE OF MYSELF, DEAN! My sister put a roof over my head and made sure I ate right, but I hotwired a car to get myself into town. I don't need you to run my errands!"

Dean looked at her, shocked.

"You hotwired a car?"

Adrienne glared at him. "That's not the point, Dean."

"Okay, fine. Then let me drive you, even though watching you hotwire a car would turn me on," he said, smirking.

"Eat shit and die. Okay? Thanks."

"Oh, come on. I'll stop being a douche now, I swear," he said, raising his right hand.

They pulled into the little library parking lot. Adrienne scuttled up the walkway before Dean could even pull the keys out of the ignition. He hopped out of the driver's seat and sprinted after her. She stepped into he doors, Dean following close behind, and seemed to know exactly where she was going. She walked down an aisle, ran her finger over the spines of a couple books, pulled one out, and handed it to Dean. The cover read "The Little Girl Book." He looked puzzled. She continued this scanning process in her head, murmuring things to herself. In a matter of seconds, Dean's arms were filled with at least ten books on babies.

"Those are the best books. I've read all the other ones, but all of this is everything in a nutshell," she said, bluntly.

"I don't need to read about babies. I know a whole bunch of stuff about babies," he lied, hoping she'd believe him just this once.

He assumed she'd ask a question for him to answer wrong, but as cynical and patronizing as she was, Adrienne just laughed. He looked at her again, baffled and irritated. Tears formed in her eyes from laughing so much and so hard. She stopped and wiped her eyes.

"That was good one," she said, walking away.

He opened his mouth to retort, but a well-endowed blonde walked past, looked at his selection of reading material, and sneered. He watched her walk away, admiring for her a second. When he turned around, Adrienne stood watching him.

"I was just… uh… she uh… she had a stain on her pants I think. Maybe you should tell her," Dean stammered.

"I'm letting you slide this time. Next time, I'm using your penis to hotwire a car. Will you be turned on then?"

"Of, course. Haven't I told you? Pain gives me wood."

"And have I told you that you make me vomit more than usual?"

The general store was their next stop. Suddenly, Dean began acting more like himself. He picked up two grapefruits and held them up to his chest.

"Look, this is you before I knocked you up," he took up a pair of cantaloupes, "And this is after!"

Adrienne frowned at him, smirked, picked up a strawberry, and tossed it at him. He ducked just in time and threw the fruit back at her. They stood laughing until an elderly woman glared at them and shook her head. The two just looked at each other, snickering.

"She's always hated me, so has her daughter. Probably because her daughter can't have kids with her husband and I can get impregnated by any schmo off the street," she said dryly.

"Any schmo? _ANY _schmo?! Let me tell you something, girly, I am not just any schmo. I'm the best kind of schmo you can find," Dean declared proudly.

"And the award for using the word 'schmo' the most times in one statement goes to… Dean Winchester! Whoo! And the crowd goes freaking wild," Adrienne said sarcastically.

Somehow, she had almost turned into to him for a minute. Dean realized that if that child was anything remotely similar to either him or Adrienne, she was going to be quite a handful and they were in way over their heads. Then he remembered why he was there in the first place and he knew deep down inside, that this happiness was all apart of some amazing dream. A dream he didn't want to end, but by the end of the year, everything would be different and it would go back to being a roller coaster ride of a nightmare.


End file.
